


The Apocalypse Vol. 1

by xXPandemoXx



Series: The Apocalypse [1]
Category: Apocalypses - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV), zombies - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPandemoXx/pseuds/xXPandemoXx





	The Apocalypse Vol. 1

#                  The Apocalypse 

                        Volume 1

                       Characters:

Raven, Max, Amanda, Nick, Joey, Miles, Scott, Tyler

      They could never...~ Regular Narration/ Character Speech

      _Oh Shit..._ ~ Character thought/time elapsed since chapter

                        Chapter 1

It was another day for Max, Amanda, and Raven. They were 19 years old, lived in California, and were best friends for over 12 years. They could never separated as long as they were together. To waste time, they would either practice their zombie survival skills and watched their favorite youtubers, who were retired by now and pursuing actual jobs. They watched Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson, Olga Kay, Lisa Schwartz (lisbug), Meghan (Strawburry17), Miles Jai, and Tyler Oakley. Sometimes they wondered what happened to their friend Nick from time to time, but they ignored it and thought of the best for him. As they were practicing, Max noticed something strange, Joey Graceffa uploaded a video asking for help. Raven and Amanda looked over and got confused. When they looked out the window, they saw that they practiced at the right moment, because it would come in handy. Max grabbed a backpack and filled it with weapons, Raven grabbed food and water, and Amanda grabbed other necessities. They ran out the back and headed towards Nicks house first. Nick lived closer to them then Joey did, but they still had to walk a few miles. As they walked their slowly they talked to each other. So, how do you think this even started? Raven asked. Max and Amanda looked at each other then shrugged. I hope Joey is gonna be okay by the time we get there. Max replied a few moments later. Amanda and Raven both looked at him as if saying, “yes he will be, he has to be”. As they walked to Nicks house they saw a zombie inches away from them, but it didn’t attack them. Amanda whispered, Do you think it can see us? And slowly approached it. When she got close enough she saw a knife go through its head, centimeters from her own. Well look at who I stumbled upon, Nick said. Your such an asshole, you almost killed Amanda!Raven yelled Well sorry!Nick yelled back.  Raven and Nick argue as Max calms down Amanda, from her life or death event. After Raven and Nicks argument winds down Nick asks, What are you guys even doing? This could kill you! We could ask the same to you.Amanda said. Well... I asked you first!Nick stuttered.  We came here to look for you and other survivors.Max says, rolling his eyes.  Other survivers? Who would survive this in America! Were so lazy, I’m surprised theres even ONE survivor.Nick said sarcastically. Raven gave Nick a dirty look and said, Are you in or out. And gave him another dirty look. He looked at her, as if to say what are you going to do. She said, If you don’t come with us we will take ALL of your supplies, and leave you out here. He looked at her concerned and then said, You wont do it, your just exaggerating, you wouldn’t hurt a fly! This is the zombie apocalypse, we’d kill off one of us if anything that would slow us down happened!Max said. Damn, thats a little mind boggling.Nick muttered. So, whats it going to be. Either come with us, or stay here, and we will possibly kill you.Raven said confidently. Um... I guess... I’ll go with you guys.Nick said.  Good, oh and if you try anything, YOUR DEAD!Raven replied.  Okay! Nick was actually scared of Raven at this point. As they walked down the road, Raven asked him why he was wondering the streets. Well, you see, I was walking out here before it started but it happened so instantly, I mean at first there was maybe two or three, but then there were hundreds! People tried to flee, but many didnt escape. Damn.Amanda said. Damns right, that means there could be millions and maybe even a billion zombies in the world at that rate.Max said worried.  Exactly, so we have to try to save as many survivors as possible.Raven said.  They walked without saying another word to each other after the conversation, and kept walking until they stumbled upon a strange thing. There was a survivor, but this survivor was acting strangely. He was under a broken down car, and was groaning. Holy shit! Are you okay?Amanda said.  No, I am most likely going to die. I want you four to take my RV, I cant use it anymore. Theres food, water, guns, ammunition, and other weapons inside. Please be very careful, and I wish you all the best of luck. The stranger said.  And then he died a few moments later.  Should we take the RV?Amanda asked.  We have to, Amanda! If we don’t, we are most likely going to die just like him.Raven said dramatically.  Guys, theres one problem, he has the keys on him.Nick said. Oh god dammit! Who is going to grab them?Raven wondered. I’ve almost died once already, another time wont hurt.Amanda said very confidently. AMANDA! Why would you risk yourself of getting bitten!Max yelled,  Well, if I get bitten I would die knowing I helped friends.Amanda said.  Nobody said anything and they just stood there for a moment. Amanda kneels down and slowly checks the mans pockets.  When she gets to the last pocket, he starts to breath very slowly. She tries to find the key as hastily as possible.  When she grabs the key, the man attacks her and almost bites her, before Raven stabs him in the head.  I told you, helping my friends.Amanda told Raven.   You know, if you were to get bitten, we would have killed you. We would have done anything in our power to make sure you didnt attack us in anyway, so consider yourself lucky right now.Raven said, very angry.  Bitch, Nick mutters under his breath. I heard that you asshole. Raven says as she points a gun at Nicks head.  She then turns to Max and points the gun at his head. And you, you need to start taking responsibility in the decision making around here!Ravens says.  Max slowly picks up a broken pipe and hits her in the legs with it after she turns around.  Maybe we should kill YOU! You have become such a psycho bitch since this who thing started! If it were up to all of us i bet we’d have you killed, but since your the only one who can drive at the moment, you should just consider YOURSELF lucky!Max says to Raven.  Yay!Amanda says cheerfully.  Damn.Nick mutters.  Fuck you guys then! I’ll go find my OWN group of survivors! Maybe then I wouldn't be so fucking crazy right now! And you know what, we will meet back here in 4 days. Whoever has a more successful group, will be the leader of BOTH groups!Raven says.  DEAL! And if we win, it will be a democracy, where we will all lead the group, and we will make decisions together.Amanda says.  Fine, but if I win, we elect ONE leader, and they will help us try to survive for as long as possible. Fine. Nick, Max, and Amanda said in unison. See you in 4 days, bitch. Raven and Nick, Max and Amanda went their separate ways. Since Amanda got the keys to the RV, they got the car.

 

Should I continue with the story?


End file.
